Blackbeard Pirates
The Blackbeard Pirates (黒ひげ海賊団, Kurohige Kaizokudan) are a significantly powerful pirate crew and a primary antagonist group, led by Teech D. Marshall, better known as "Blackbeard". Their captain was originally a member of the Roger Pirates (and former friend of Shanks, Buggy and Tiger), until he betrayed and was defected. Some time ago, while he heading out on his own (after he watched Roger;s execution at Roguetown) he was responsible that he killed one of Whitebeard Pirates's crewmates over a Cursed Fruit and began forming his own crew. Blackbeard was Crocodile's replacement among the Seven Warlords of the Sea, having turned in Ace to gain this position, but resigned after abusing the privilege to recruit more members from Impel Down (which happens to be notorious prisoners for his crew from Level 6). During the timeskip, Teech usurped the status of the deceased Whitebeard as one of the Four Emperors. History The first time the crew is mentioned, they are said to have ransacked the kingdom of Drum Island. Upon seeing their immense power, the cruel and cowardly king, Wapol, fled without even fighting back. In Alabasta, when the Straw Hats meet up with Ace D. Portgaz, it is revealed that Ace is hunting down the captain, Blackbeard, for killing a Whitebeard Pirate crewmate and fleeing. Synopsis Pirate Flag The Blackbeard Pirates' flag is that of three skulls: one looking left, one looking forward, and one looking right. Behind them there are cross intersected set of bones, in addition of the classic two. While it has never been stated by Oda where the influence of their flag comes from, the image of the 3 heads appears as a classic depiction of Cerberus. The three heads of Cerberus are suppose to see the past, the present and the future and Cerberus was also the guardian of the gates of Hades. It may also be a depiction of the Moirae, the three goddesses of Fate. They also happen to tie in with the crews views of fate and destiny as well as their often deadly methods for seeing how fate plays out and may be the reason behind the three skulls. The four crossbones on the flag resemble the popular eight-pointed Symbol of Chaos, which suits their theme of chaotic destiny. Crew Members *Teech D. Marshall (Blackbeard) - Captain, Super-Human Strentgh, Dark-Dark Fruit user, Flintlocks gunner *Ogre Van - Sniper, Pirate *Burgess G. Zass - Helmsman, Pirate, Super-Human Strength *Q Doc - Doctor, Super-Human endurance, Scythe battler *Raffit - Navigator, former West Blue Policeman, Swordsman *Stronger - Doc Q's horse, Pet *Shiryu - Swordsman, former Jailer of Impel Down *Wolf San Juan - Pirate *Vasco Shot - Pirate *Devon Catarina - Pirate *Pizarro Avalo - Pirate Crew Strength Ship The Blackbeard Pirates possess a giant raft (丸太舟, marutabune) for a ship. The raft is made up of gigantic trees possibly wound together. Around the sides of the raft are gunports. A large mast is posted in the middle, bearing the flag of the Blackbeard Pirates and three sails. Another sail is placed at the stern of the raft, behind the main sails. The other means of propulsion, other than the wind, seems to be that the crew uses paddles or oars to move the raft along. Burgess G. Zass and surprisingly Q Doc were seen paddling. The raft was first seen in the Jaya Arc, when the Blackbeard Pirates were chasing after the Straw Hat Pirates. It was broken up by the Knock Up Stream. The raft was eventually repaired by either them or someone else, but they used a stolen Navy ship to sail to Impel Down, as opposed to their own ship. After the war, the ship was nearly broke down, due to the extremely large giant, Wolf San Juan. Because of this, the Blackbeard Pirates were trying to exchange the prisoner Bonney Jewelry for a Navy battleship; Shiryu commented that it was foolishly impractical for the crew to travel through the New World with the raft alone, but Burgess claimed that they were rather attached to the raft. They were, however, surprised by Admiral Akainu's arrival and fled. Since the exchange did not take place, it can be assumed that they used the raft to flee from the Navy. Other Information Trivia *All of the crew members (except for Q Doc and Stronger) share their names with real world pirates, sailors, or piracy related places. Category:Pirate Crews Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Antagonist Groups